To See Him Again
by Moffin Solendrus
Summary: Ciel finally had enough with revenge and had chosen to take away his own life. Sebastian has to face a broken contract and Ciel has to face his future as a grim reaper. Sebastian hungers for Ciel's soul and love, he will stop at nothing to find Ciel again. Will Sebastian let the young earl live or kill him in the end? Warning: Character's death, suicide, mild sebxciel
1. His butler, giving up

Ciel jumped. His feet left the edge of the cliff and he descended onto the patch of rocks below, it was his choice that he jumped, it was too much for a child like him to relive the moment when his parents died, worse, he was made to look at the monster that was the combination of his mother and father. Using Angela Blanc as a distraction against Sebastian, he had ran out of the church, scared and before Sebastian could finish his fight with Angela, Ciel had thrown himself over a cliff near the church.

Ciel felt the wind rushed past his face, whipping tears from his face, this was the first time the Queen's Watchdog had surrendered and it might as well be the last time.

"I'm sorry father, mother for failing to avenge you, goodbye…Sebastian," Ciel whispered unto the wind as gravity pulled him towards the jagged rocks below. What happened next was to be expected, with a gasp Ciel was dead, a jagged rock impaled inside his abdomen, blood splattered his surroundings. His choir uniform hung in shreds from his limp body, his royal blue eyes glazed as Ciel's soul slipped into oblivion.

"Young master!"


	2. His butler, Recruit

" _Ciel Phantomhive, died at the age of thirteen due to extreme blood loss, special notes; a suicidal! Oh this is interesting for a young child such as you to kill yourself._

 _Well, I will just have to bring you back", Ronald Knox looked from a ledge in the cliff, closing the To-Die list in his hand as he started up his death scythe, modified to look like a lawnmower._

 _Ronald jumped from the ledge, lodging his scythe into Ciel's grotesque, blood drenched corpse making his cinematic record spilled forward, however with a green glow instead of the usual blue, "There completed! You'll be a reaper on the morrow kiddo", Ronald jumped back and teleported away just as Sebastian jumped forward from the cliff, eyes glowing a demonic pink._

" _No!"_

 _-O-_

Ciel woke up the next days to bright fluorescent light, his head was still slightly heavy with sleep and he could not remember what happened yesterday. His hand went to his stomach that was slightly sore, though he didn't know why.

'Where's Sebastian?' That was the first thought Ciel had, his butler always wake him up at 9 in the morning, but today he has to rouse himself from sleep.

Ciel sat up in his bed, his eyes blurry and unfocused, even as he tried shaking it away, it didn't work.

"Ah! You're awake now", a voice next to his side made Ciel glanced in the direction, still blindly however. He then felt something pushed up the bridge of his nose. A round spectacle. "There that should be better", his eyes began adjusting to the glass, a few seconds later he was able to see more clearly. Ciel looked at his surrounding and realized – _This is not my room -_

"Where am I, where is Sebastian?" He asked the man sitting next to him.

"This is- wait I should be asking you this, do you remember what happened yesterday? The name's Ronald Knox by the way", the man told Ciel cheerfully holding out his hands.

Ciel took the man's leather gloved hands and shook it, " I…I can't remember, wait no, I-I died…" realization came to Ciel as everything that happened yesterday came pouring back. He had thrown himself from the cliff and abandoned Sebastian and their contract, he remember the jagged rock impaling itself through his body. Ciel had committed suicide. A shudder ran down his spine and his face became twice as pale. He released Ronald's hand.

"I take it that you remembered what happened?", Ronald asked leaning back on his chair.

"Y-yes….but why am I still alive?"

"You're not, you've just became a grim reaper"

"A grim reaper?" Ciel asked remembering Grell Sutcliffe the red head reaper that had always bothered Sebastian… Sebastian, what of their contract? "Is there a mirror around here?" he asked Ronald.

Ronald brushed his hand through his two-toned colour hair, sighing, he was only here because Ciel's still young and inexperience, he was actually the youngest grim reaper yet. He couldn't imagine why the management team had chosen him to welcome Ciel. Ronald reached into his inner breast pocket and pulled out a small hand mirror he usually used to fix his hair.

"Here", Ciel took the mirror and peered at his reflection, gone were the royal blue eyes. The eyes that looked back at Ciel were a greenish yellow, the usual colour of a grim reaper. The contract mark! It was gone also, "So it is null and voided", Ciel murmured to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing", Ciel knew it was time to move from his past and forward on with his new life as a reaper, however he could not banish the pain felt inside his heart. Sebastian…yes Sebastian is gone too, the contract is broken, the demon would've left already.

"Right Mr. Knox, will I be staying in bed all day?"

" 'Course not. Right kiddo, let's get you standing up, you've got a long day a head as a new recruit", Ronald said as he stood up from his chair handing Ciel a small pile of clothes that consisted of a white dress shirt, a black blazer, black pants, literally cut down twice as short and a black silk tie, "Dress yourself first then follow me, I'll be waiting outside", Ronald turn to go but Ciel held him back, "Wait…I-I don't really know how to dress myself",

"What?!"

"My butler, that is Sebastian, is usually the one to dress me up everyday"

"You've got a lot to learn kiddo… can you at least put on your pants?"

"Yes I think so"

"Right you do that first, then I'll help you with the other bit" Ronald said, Ciel stood looking at the pants awkwardly.

"Oh right", Ronald turned around and stared outside the window, "Go on, you can change now I won't look"

Ciel sighed before slipping off his pajamas. With slight difficulty he was able to put on his pants while using one hand to support himself. Ciel looked down at himself, even with it specially made for him, it was still slightly too long.

"Hmm…it looks like I overestimated your height", Ronald said turning around from the window and looking down at Ciel, "We'll just have to fold it up", Bending down, Ronald folder the first layer of Ciel's pants making it slightly shorter. Next he took the shirt and putting his arms through the sleeves, Ronald buttoned it up before doing his tie for him.

Lastly Ciel put on his black blazer, the shoulder pad making it heavy.

Ronald took out a comb from his pocket and fixed the young earl-no the young child's messy, hair. With that done, he beckoned Ciel to follow him out of the room. Ciel walked through the door and down a silent corridor with bright fluorescent lights, into the grim reapers' main staffing building….

-0-

 _Author's note: hey guys this is quite a slow developing story, and this chapter mainly focuses on the interaction of Ronald and Ciel, though there will be no more than brotherly affection between those two. Characters coming will be: William, Grell, the Phantomhive house hold, Undertaker, Lizzy, Sebby and some other people._

 _Should I write more? Should I? Idk, I need your help, please feed me ideas and review thankx!_


	3. His butler, Regretting

As soon as Ciel had exited the quiet hallway, he had stepped through the doors into the world of non-stop workers, there were reapers everywhere, wearing the customary uniform of a Grim Reaper, like him. Ronald beckoned to Ciel to follow him once again. The two-toned hair reaper lead him through another pair of wooden door.

"Welcome to the cafeteria", Ronald said to Ciel who sniffed eagerly at the smell of food, "I can see that you're hungry, unlike your demon butler, reapers need to eat and sleep. This is where you go to collect your food, whenever you're hungry. As a reaper in training, you'll be staying in the B apartments, they'll show you around later, go have some food then later your instructor will come and call your name. Good luck kiddo!" Ronald gave the child a small push before turning around to leave.

"Oh and a good advice is to make a friend… or two", Ronald waved before walking back through the door.

Ciel felt himself blushing slightly as some head turned in his direction, ' _oh god, I wish Sebastian was here – wait forget about him, he probably went back to hell already'_ Ciel thought to himself before walking towards the line where the food was being distributed, taking a small black tray.

When it was his turn to choose the food, he took a bowl of pasta, a small chocolate cake and a cup of Earl Grey tea. Smelling the scent of tea made his heart ache as he remembered the usual morning routine that he and Sebastian followed every morning. A cup of tea everyday he woke up.

Ciel looked toward the rows of table not knowing where to sit. He saw a table on which sat a young blonde reaper, older than him but younger than most of the others. He walked towards the table hoping that the other reaper did not have a friend to sit with him, they could relate.

Lost in his thoughts he bumped into a tall body, "Oh! Pardon me sir!" in this world he felt much more vulnerable without his butler, Ciel looked up at the face of the tall man.

"Watch where you're going kid!" The man screeched before stopping, " Wait- hang on you look familiar *gasp *"

Ciel himself gasped, "Grell Sutcliffe!?"

"Phantomhive brat?! What the hell are you doing here?" The screeching of the man brought other's attention to them.

"Oh do be quiet Sutcliffe!" Ciel frowned; secretly glad in seeing a familiar face, even if it was the face of the most annoying person in the world.

"It's Ms. Sutcliffe to you", the gender confused man pouted, "You haven't answered my question though, what are you doing here. I know you died but Sebastian told everyone that the angel killed you!"

"Sebastian is still there?"

"Uh huh! He's as sad as ever and the Undertaker had a mental break down, or so I've heard, your servants, the two India people and your fiancé is crying their head off also!"

"Sebastian lied to you", Ciel smiled slightly knowing that Sebastian had not abandoned him yet, "I wasn't killed by the angel, I threw myself off the cliff".

- _Oh crap! I have forgotten about Lizzy and Soma! It's too late now!-_ Ciel thought.

"You committed suicide?" Grell asked Ciel quietly shocked that the queen watchdog, who used to be an annoying, hunk stealing little brat, would kill himself.

"I gave up, it was too much", Ciel shrugged. Grell gaped at the word, wondering if the world had been turned upside or not, a small buzz on his wrist told him that his watch alarm was on.

' _Oh that's it I have to report to William's office'_ Grell thought slapping himself on his head, he turned to the boy, "You're a reaper in training aren't you? I'm an instructor, you might get me as your teacher or William, go to go now though, nice talking to you brat! To-oodles!" Grell huffed as he turned away, sweeping himself and his long, red coat out of the door.

Ciel scowled at the redhead's word, continuing his ways towards the table with the blonde. Ciel placed his tray a meter away from the blonde, sitting down he began eating his spaghetti bowl, it actually tasted quite good.

The blonde reaper raised his head to look at Ciel a few times before taking his tray and sliding closer to Ciel, the blonde said cheerfully, " Hi, nice to meet you I'm Alois Trancy!" the voice greeting shocked Ciel slightly making him drop his fork.

"Oh! Hello, nice to meet you too, I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive", Ciel offered out his hand to Alois. The reaper shook it vigorously before dropping his hand to eat his own breakfast. Ciel made quick work of his food as he hadn't eaten for two days.

"How did you die?" Another abrupt question.

"Can we not speak about it?" Ciel asked hopefully.

"Oh sorry, of course if you don't want to. I'm just curious", Alois looked bashfully at Ciel, "Can I tell you how I died though? I haven't spoken to anyone yet, except for that quiet dude Alan Humphries!"

"Umm…ok"

"I injected myself with poison, spider poison to be precise", Ciel was confused at how enthusiastic Alois sounded describing his own death.

"I couldn't take it anymore, you know? I made a contract with a demon, hoping to be loved, but of course Claude doesn't love me, nobody does except for my little brother who was killed * sigh* life is cruel…", Alois said sadly playing with his food.

Ciel did know, but it wasn't for the same reason, he was loved, by his servants, by his parents who was taken away, and of course Sebastian loved him, but he did not know that.

"I understand, I was also in contract with a demon butler…his name was Sebastian…Michaelis"

"Really?! Well mine is Claude Faustus, he is a spider demon. Ha! That was where I got the poison from. There were other demons at my mansion too, a female called Hannah and triplets males, I forgot their name", Alois cringed at the mention of Hannah's name. their conversation was interrupted by an older reaper who stood in front of the rows of tables. The cleared his throat before reading from the piece of paper in his hands.

"Excuse me for interrupting your breakfast, ladies and gentlemen but can those whose name I will be calling make their way to Seminar room 30 in building C for your first training lesson and tour, after you have finished eating. Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy…", the list went on with several other members.

"Hooray, we get to be together", Alois giggled excitedly, "Say Ciel, will you be my friend?"

"Sure, why not…", Ciel finished his chocolate cake and tea before standing up to put away his tray, Alois who had finished around the same time stood up and walked over to Ciel.

Standing up Ciel could see that Alois didn't have long pants on; rather he was wearing booty shorts. Ciel sighed at his new friend before walking over to the clean up table.

The pair went outside of the Cafeteria and began making their way to Seminar room 30 in building C, though the had no idea where that was…

 _To be continued…_

-0-

 _Author's note: Hi everyone who's reading this, thank you for your support with the story. In this story Ciel doesn't know who Alois is before meeting him so yeah._

 _I know the last two chapter and this focuses a lot on Ciel, I promise the next one will focus on Sebastian, ok?_

 _Please review! I need to make this story better and I can't do it with out your help._

 _Thanks again guys and cheers!_


	4. His butler, Rage

( _Author's note: Ok guys this is kinda like a flash back, just in Lizzy's point of view most of the time, I know I promised Sebby, I swear upon my cat's soul that I will write about him next! This chapter goes back to two days earlier, just a few hours before Ciel killed himself.)_

 _-Two days earlier-_

Lady Elizabeth Midford sat on the bank of a small stream near her parent's mansion day dreaming about Ciel. She could just see the image of him smiling in her head and the thought of it made the smiled, however she knew that after the fire that killed Ciel's parents, he would never truly smile again. Lizzy sighed deeply before sitting up.

"Mistress are you hungry?" Paula, her personal maid asked Lizzy holding out a small slice of cake from their picnic basket.

"I'm okay Paula, thank you though," Lizzy said playing with the bow of her pink bonnet, "I'm just wondering if Ciel's ok though, I haven't been to see him in such along time".

"Mistress, I'm sure master Ciel is alright, especially if he has Mr. Sebastian with him"

"I know, it's just that sometimes, all I ever want to see if for Ciel to smile, like he did when he was younger. That's all I've ever wanted but probably will never get"

"Don't be silly young mistress, master Ciel cares very deeply for you, he would never leave you alone!" The maid cried out before taking her mistress' hands in her, "Maybe later, we can ask your mother to let us visit master Ciel!"

"Yes! Oh, why did I not think of that Paula?" Lizzy smiled brightly once again, picking up a small blue bell in her fingers. Twisting the stem together, she made a flower ring, "Look Paula doesn't this look like Ciel's ring? It's such a beautiful colour", She showed her maid slipping the flower ring onto her maid's finger.

"Yes it is mistress, it does look like master Ciel's ring!" Paula clapped excitedly before picking up several blue bells, twisting their stems together, the maid made a flower crown for her young mistress, "A flower crown for a beautiful mistress".

"Oh how beautiful! Thank you Paula", Lizzy ran her hand through the patch of grass in front of her feeling in the cool dampness of nature. She remembered back to the time when her aunty (Ciel's mother) Rachel and Madame Red would take her and Ciel out to picnics like this. She giggled at the memory of young Ciel getting wet because a fish had jumped out of the stream right in front of the two children.

Paula had began making several other flower rings before releasing them into the air and letting them carried into the river by the wind.

"Lady Elizabeth, let's go back now so we can ask your mother to visit master Ciel!"

"Yes! Let's!"

Paula took the picnic basket and her mistress' hand to walk back to the Midford mansion.

- _A few minutes later-_

"Mother! Can Paula and I visit Ciel this afternoon?" Lizzy asked her mother with pleading puppy eyes.

"Why Lizzy? I thought you visited just only last week", Francis Midford asked her daughter, slightly confused at the question, not realizing how much her daughter missed Ciel.

"I really miss him mother. Pleeeease let me visit him!" Lizzy once again used her puppy eyes.

"Oh alright, you must be back by tomorrow though ok?" Francis said finally giving in.

"Thank you mother and I will be back soon!"

- _2 hours later, in the horse carriage-_

"Oh Paula, I can't wait to see Ciel!"

"He will be so surprised to see you mistress!"

"I should have brought him a gift, oh silly me. Kyaa! We're here" Lizzy bounced excitedly in her seat.

The horse carriage stopped before the Phantomhive manor, the horseman opened the door for Lizzy and Paula. Both of the ladies stepped off, thanking the man before rushing towards the front door of the mansion.

* _Knock! Knock! *_ Lizzy excitedly banged on the wooden oak door. However after several minutes the door had still not opened, Lizzy glanced at Paula worriedly, even if Ciel or Sebastian is busy, one of the other servants would still be there to open the door. * _Knock! Knock!_ _ *****_ Lizzy tried again before giving up and tried opening the door by herself, it was unlocked!

Walking through the eerily quiet hallway, Lizzy and Paula walked to the main hallway.

"Ciel?!" Lizzy cried out, echoes bouncing off the vast room.

"Maybe we should check the- " Paula suggested before she was cut off by a teary cry.

It was Mey-Rin who was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees sobbing quietly, she noticed Elizabeth and Paula, "L-l-lady Elizabeth! You're here! But you shouldn't be here, no you shouldn't-t-t", the Phantomhive maid stuttered confusing Elizabeth and Paula even more.

"Mey-Rin, why are you crying? Here let me take off your glass, you look so uncomfortable!" Lizzy took of Mey-Rin's glass revealing amber eyes red from crying.

"Oh l-lady Elizabeth-h, master Ciel-l…h-he's…", the maid whispered, "Dead…"

At that moment Elizabeth's understanding of the world was ripped apart, she felt faint as the last word of that sentence rang in her ear. _Dead?_ _Ciel can't be dead, he will never be dead while Sebastian is there._

Elizabeth's voice cracked as her wail of unimaginable horror rang throughout the mansion, tears and sobs choked he words, "Where is he!? Where is Ciel", Lizzy took the shoulder of the maid and shook her.

"Lady Elizabeth, please calm down…" Paula herself was shocked as tear welled in her eyes.

"Where is he!?"

"I-in his room with Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Tanaka…"

"Sebastian you liar!" Lizzy screeched still crying as she rushed up the stairs to Ciel's room with Paula rushing after her, "Lady E-Elizabeth please slow dow-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Sebastian Michaelis you liar!" Lizzy yelled at her maid and the butler who wasn't there.

She threw open the door to Ciel's room, her face fell as she saw Sebastian looking up at her with his red eyes from his seat next to Ciel's bed, she didn't even noticed Tanaka as her eyes fell to Ciel's clean but bruised body, she couldn't miss the large hole through his abdomen that was leaking blood even though it was bandage by Sebastian. She looked at Ciel's face so…so… peaceful, not a hint of agony.

"Ciel…"

 _-O-_

 _So here it is guys this is the next chapter, focuses on Elizabeth and her love for Ciel, pretty sad isn't it, dunno where Bardroy and Finny went, probably in the kitchen crying somewhere. So as I promised a chapter that focuses on something other than Ciel, but not as I promised to do Sebastian. I'm sorry! I swear I will write Sebastian's one next, a collaborator is working on it._

 _Thank you for your support as ever. Please review, fav or whatever you would like to do. Cheers people!_


	5. His butler, Past memories

_Author's note: I would like to give a word of gratitude to my first three reviewers;_

 _Promocat_ ; _dude you're awesome thank you for review my chapters, reading reviews makes me so excited, and yes Lizzy loves Ciel very much!_

 _James Birdsong: Thank you very much for your compliment. You're awesome too._

 _Hell'n Damnation: Thank you very much for your blessing, you're awesome._

 _But thank you to all those who read my story, I don't care if you didn't like it or didn't review, cuz most of you are visitors, you are all awesome!_

 _-O-_

 _-2 months before Ciel's death-_

Sebastian looked at the perfect piece of cake he made for his young master, it was beautiful, just looking at it can make even the most anorexic person drool. Yes Sebastian is simply one hell of a cake maker. Sebastian smiled at the chocolate cat figurine on the cake, it would be such a shame to see Ciel biting into the head of the poor kitty, but, orders were orders.

' _Sebastian, I order you to make a piece of a cake with a cat figurine on it so I can enjoy for my morning tea'_

Why would anyone try ordering that? Unless you're Ciel Phantomhive of course.

A small bell tinkled next to him, it was from the young earl's office. Sebastian sighed, putting the piece of cake on a small platter to carry, he made his way to Ciel's office to sacrifice the precious chocolate cake.

Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Come in Sebastian." A flat voice resonated from the other side, it sounded nothing like Ciel.

Sebastian opened the door and went inside, " Young master I've brought you the cake you requested"

The young earl nodded and pointed the a spot on a table where the cake can be placed, "Thank you Sebastian…" Ciel hesitated before speaking up, "Sebastian I, have a question for you…"

"What is it young master?"

"What would you do if I ordered you to kill me?"

The words struck deep wounds inside Sebastian's chest as it did with Ciel, "Young master…" The words caught inside his throat, "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"I was just wondering about it, I am quite fed up with all these revenge business. I want to know that's it"

"If it is your wish to know, then it is my responsibility to answer…If you by any, chance young master, ordered me to kill you, then I will have no trouble but to kill you, I will proceed to devour your soul or unless a reaper happened to get away with your soul before I can eat it, then you shall become a reaper yourself. Ordering me to kill you is like committing suicide, except 10 times less as painful", Sebastian licked his lips nervously hoping that his young master could not hear the pain in his words hidden by the straight-forward and cold explanation.

"Oh really, Sebastian? Well that would be enough information for now, thank you. You may leave now, forget about this conversation", Ciel waved his butler off while thinking _'If Sebastian still get to eat me then what is the point of escape?'_

The butler bowed before backing of the room thinking _'Why would the master ask me such a question? For the two years I've served I have never heard of him getting tired of revenge. What is going on inside that little head of his?'_

Sebastian had grown very attached to Ciel's soul and was actually weighing up the decision of eating Ciel or actually letting him live. In other words Sebastian has feelings for Ciel.

The butler went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner, his mind already forgetting about the conversation, though he could not get rid of the feeling of foreboding. It was forever imprinted upon his heart and mind, until the day Ciel Phantomhive had committed suicide and became a reaper, that was when Sebastian understood…

To be continued….

-0-

 _Author's note: once again everyone thank you for reading, please review and do whatever else pleases you. I will be writing about Ciel's funeral next, that takes place right after chapter four (the previous chapter). Btw Ciel did bit off the head of the chocolate cat. This chapter was based on a post I saw on facebook, I'm sure many of you would have seen it also._

 _I need suggestions, how should I include Claude in this story? Hmm? I will update soon! Cheers people!_


	6. His butler, Lost

_Author's note: I said I would write Ciel's funeral next…I lied, it was actually harder than I thought and a collaborator of mine is still working on it. Ciel's Shinigami body is actually separate from his human body so that's why Ciel's is in both different scenes. I promised to update daily, but I'm taking a longer time to write the next chapter soo… for now read this chapter instead…. I know it sucks. I'm sorry…Thank you for a guest for making a suggestion in how I can include Claude. I will take your idea and use it as a suggestion._

 _\- - - -0 - - - -_

 _-Back to the present [At the Grim Reaper's Staffing Association; main building]-_

Ciel looked around with a confused expression on his face, as did Alois, he was sure this building looked exactly the same as the main building. He thought that they were going to Seminar room 30 building C. Ciel was pretty sure that he went in the right direction.

They were lost amidst crowds of reaper, many were exiting rooms, handing each other folders or speaking. None of the older reapers looked any willing to help the two lost reapers-in-training.

"Where are we exactly?" Alois whispered to Ciel, twirling around in a dizzy fashion, his long trench coat flew around him, showing everyone his booty shorts. Ciel shrugged hoping that the boy would stop spinning around, "I do not have the slightest idea".

"Well that's not helpful now is it?"

"Well why don't you stop spinning around and go ask someone!"

"Because you can do that, can't you?" Alois retort stopping spinning abruptly.

"I-I don't want to, I'm scared of what they would say,"

"Hey look over there, it's that Alan Humphries guy, I met him before. Maybe he might be able to help us", Alois took Ciel's hand and dragged him before a brown hair reaper, holding a long handled garden slasher. Next to him was a taller man with one side of his blonde hair braided into cornrows. Noticing the two children, the taller man tapped his partner, who turned around, "Yes may I help you?"

Ciel was stunned for words and could only stare up at the man. Alois took the liberty to speak for him, "Hello Mr. Humphries, do you remember me? I'm Alois Trancy"

Alan looked at the hyperactive boy and fixed his glass before answering, "Unfortunately, yes I remember you. What can I do for you Mr. Trancy?"

"We are kinda lost, so we're hoping if you would know where building Seminar room 30 in building C is located?"

Alan looked confused, as he had never heard of the room before. Alan turned to his partner, "Eric, do you know where it is?"

"Where what?" Eric absently mindedly wiped off some dust from his death scythe.

"Honestly, haven't you been paying any attention to what we were talking about?"

"Nope"

Alan sighed at his hopeless tutor, " Where is Seminar room 30 in building C located?

"Oh that room," Eric looked down at Ciel and Alois, "Are you going there for your tour?"

"Yes sir," Ciel nervously fixed his glass.

"If you walk straight starting from here, turn left at the third corner before turning right again, you should be able to see a whole corridor of room. Seminar room 30 should be around there some," Eric replied, "Wait did you say Seminar room 30?!"

"Um…Yes…"

Alan shivered as he just noticed the room number, "I wish you good luck Mr. Phantomhive and Trancy…"

"And why is that?"

"Because Manager William T. Spear is the only one to use that room. It is more than likely that he will be your instructor…."

"He will probably fail you even if you lose your glasses…so good luck in your testing…," The older reapers turned to go, leaving the two children more confused than ever.

"Well that was just awkward," Alois had taken Ciel's arm again and was dragging the other in the direction of room 30.

"Ya think Alois…Ya think?"

It was the first time Ciel had spoken like this, and it probably won't be the last.

 _\- - - - - 0 - - -_

 _I'm sorry that it sucks – forgive me, please review and thank you for reading._

 _Me: *Sits in corner, crying silently at how bad this chapter is* you can kill me if you want…._


	7. His butler, To kill an angel

_This is a flash back scene from when Ronald reaped Ciel's soul and Sebastian had jumped down to his master's body. This is one day before the present-_

"No!" Sebastian screamed as the reaper lodge his scythe into Ciel's body. Sebastian foot left the cliff as the butler plummet towards the rock pinnacles. Ronald looked up at Sebastian, smirked and portal away with Ciel's soul. A soul that could have been Sebastian's best dinner…

His Young Lord… no, that conniving _brat_ had just gotten out of the contract with his soul. There was no other way to put it. Ciel had managed to get past the most ancient and binding rule of the convanent by conflicting the laws. Sebastian was acting under the order of the contract when Ciel had decided that he no longer wished to live, and as his opponent was that damn angel, Sebastian had been unable to look away for even a moment. However, now… All that work and effort and _learning_ just to cultivate what was sure to be the most delicious of souls, he crème-de-la-crème, and now the soul was gone.

Sebastian landed on one of the rock ledge near Ciel's limp corpse; his eyes seething with anger and demonic miasma were flinging off his body. The butler took hold his master's body and pulled him from the jagged rocks. Blood squelching in the drawn out moments….

There would be no more set tea times or elaborate pastries to be baked in three minutes, nor would there be the raucous atmosphere of the manor. There'd be no more bold, dramatic statements and smug lips pulling themselves up into vicious smiles in the face of victory or petulant frowns and a glaring brilliant blue eye. He'd have to go back to the Underworld now that the contract was expired and be summoned for the most inane and boring of tasks by the most uninteresting of humans with the blandest flavoured souls of them all.

A small smile curled at the demon's lips as he jumped down to the mess that was his master's remains, eyes glowing a dastardly red with resigned amusement and lit with bitter loss. The master really had done a number on himself, he had cracked his skull clean open spilling blood and mushy grey matter everywhere. His left hand was twisted unnaturally and his right leg was folded at the shin, snapped in two like wet potato strips.

He cradled his master's body in his arms, his gloved hands brushing Ciel's face gently, his face growing softer as he realize his love for the young boy who killed himself. Feelings that were bottled up inside his hearts spilled out. "Young master…I-I love you…but why would you leave me…why…?" A teardrop fell from the raven's eye. Sebastian stood up quietly, he would have to bring Ciel's body back and how was he supposed to explain this to the servants, Prince Soma or lady Elizabeth?

- _That bastard! if only I was there before the reaper came. This is why I loathe reaper kind….But… the young master…Why did he do that to me? We had a contract, I kept my side of the bargain-_ ,"Argh!" A sharp pain in Sebastian's arm made him look down at his left hand, the contract mark was burning fiercely, enough to make the demon bleed and powerful enough make his knees buckle.

- _What is this?…the contract mark!-_ The pentagram, which was a symbol of the deal, flickered twice before disappearing completely. He had hoped that even as a reaper, Ciel and Sebastian's contract would still hold and that Sebastian would still be able to serve his reaper master, complete his revenge plan and eventually devouring the reaper's soul. It was not meant to be…

Sebastian climbed to his knees as a mocking voice said softly, "Aww, Sebastian Michaelis' dinner was stolen by a reaper, how sad…"

The voice belongs to the angel that he had not been able to kill as he rushed out after hearing his master's goodbye.

"Shut up you leech",

"Excuse Michaelis, but hearing that from a soul sucking vermin like you is almost offensive…almost…", Angela laughed at the pathetic demon.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, a tentacle of miasma stabbed Angela right through her chest, blood rushed out if the wound, " _And there was war on Earth: Michaelis and his demons fought against the dragons from heaven; and the dragons fought him and his demons_ ", Sebastian quoted from the bible, changing the words to their appropriate forms.

Angela gasped as blood burst from her mouth, spraying onto her white dress. Two more tentacles pierced her wings pinning her onto the rock surface, "M-Michael?" She had of course recognised the verse from the bible, though the original was;

And there was war in heaven: _Michael and his angels fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought him and his angels._

"No not Michael…I'm simple one hell of a …demon", Sebastian's eyes glowed their demonic pink but this time there was a crazed look in it.

"No, Michael please…spare me sir, I didn't mean it-", Angela plead to the former Archangel.

 _-Too late-_ Sebastian ignored to angel's plea, more tentacles of darkness stabbing at the angel. He was too angry to stop and think about the consequence to killing an angel.

The demon smiled his pink eye glowing dangerously, knowing it would be only a moment before a tentacle would strike her skull, tear through her flesh, and stab one of the most vital organs in the body. The act would leave her no time to scream. His lips curled into a sneer again, though this time at the thought of soaking her pretty little dress in a pool of dark red blood, the soft white silk being smeared with the thick liquid. Sadly the angel did scream.

"Michael please stop remember who you were. No! Save me Father! Why have you abandoned me?! **Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani**!" Angela screamed unto the heaven far above.

Sebastian laughed hoarsely, the sound was terrible to the dying angel.

"No God will help you now Angela, not after what you've done!"

The demon's body shook with excitement as a he transformed, and flew toward the angel, he raised his clawed hands, his expression that similar of a madman's. Black tongue licked Angela as she whimpered. Her intestines were hanging forward where the tentacles pulled it out, her pure white skin shredded with a thousand wounds.

Taking a long, deep breath, the demon's eyes narrowed in on Angela from behind his glowing eyes, his muscles tensing, his heart racing. He swung his arm down, black claws in hand, and watched as it sliced into her skull, the blood pouring almost instantly from her gash. She struggled violently in his grip.

"Michael pleas- have mercy on me! Arghhhhh! _Si deus me relinquit!_ "

Immediately, the angel stopped talking as more blood spurted from her mouth, but the demon continued thrusting his pointed nails into her head and chest. A faraway look showed on Angela's face.

Sebastian continued violently and angrily stabbing at the dead body, clawed hands ripping away the angel's wing and throwing them onto the rocks. Watching as the blood flowed heavily from her many wounds he smiled hungrily. His insanity was evident, and he knew it, but that simple fact was nothing to his lust for killing, he needed to satisfy his anger and hunger for a soul.

Finally Sebastian stopped and looked at his work of art. He dropped the lifeless body of Angela before slumping to his knees to suck out the soul of the angel.

"Delicious, I never knew angel soul could taste so goooodd…." , He dragged his last words out savouring the sweet taste of an angel's soul, the purest out of all.

-0-

Sebastian lay in Angela's blood that afternoon back in his butler form, unwilling to move until a sharp object poked into his side. Luckily for the offender, the fulfilling feast he had did well to dampened Sebastian's anger.

"Grell Sutcliffe…what is it?"

"Oh Sebastian darling, you look so beautiful lying in the gorgeous blood, may I take a picture of you?" The red head asked hopefully holding up a camera.

"No"

"Aww…hey where's the Phantomhive brat?"

Sebastian pointed to Ciel's body, lying on a rock surface where Sebastian left it. The gaping wound still dripping blood.

"So…the brat died eh? Gruesome. Did you kill him?"

"No Angela Blanc did…" An outright lie, nobody can successfully kill Ciel without getting killed first…except for the young earl himself.

"Sebastian one photo plea-…"

"Go away Grell, before I decide to eat you as well…."

Sebastian wouldn't really do that, Grell may have been annoying yes but he hadn't done anything wrong…

The reaper could see that the demon still had that crazy look in his eyes so Grell knowing when to stop, backed off silently, teleporting back to the reaper's world.

Sebastian sighed before sitting up, Angela's blood soaked in his butler attire.

"Good game, my lord."

He stood up, tattered tailcoat swishing pitiably behind him, and looked to the sky, catching the sight of the waning moon.

"It would seem that you've won, this time as well."

Using his power of manifestation he changed into new clothes before picking up the young earl's corpse. He made his way back to the Phantomhive and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Sebastian welcome ba-" Finny stopped as he saw Ciel's body in the butler's arm.

"What…Mr. Sebastian you failure. What have you done?" The gardener eyes glazed as he dropped to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Finny…"

 _\- - - - 0- - - - -_

 _Author's note: Hello everyone how did you like this chapter. I agree Angela had a gruesome death and Sebastian did eat her soul. The bible quote is real (Revelation 12:7-9) I hope the characters weren't too out of character. Please review. Thank you, definitely writing Ciel's funeral next_ ** _. Si deus me relinquit_** _means_ ** _God has forsaken me_** __ _in Latin. For those who have never read the bible before_ ** _-_** __ ** _Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani_** __ _means_ ** _My God, My God, why hast Thou forsaken Me?_** __ _In Hebrew, some things a dying angel would say I guess. ~ This is also a collaboration of AKASHI NANO WHOSE WRITING IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN MINE_

 ** _Cheers everyone!_**


	8. His butler, In Lizzy's sorrow

- _This is a continuation straight after chapter 4 when Elizabeth found out that Ciel died, starting with it's last word – Ciel—_

 _\- - - - -0 - - - - -_

"Ciel…", Elizabeth Midford paused before the bed, tears falling down her emerald eyes. She could hear the other servants and her maid Paula gathering at the door, their eyes red from crying.

"Lady Elizabeth…I'm- " Sebastian tried consoling her but was stopped as something stung his face. Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from slapping the butler. Her small hand in their lace gloved slapped the demon's cheek once again, "S-Sebastian, you lied to me, you said you would protect Ciel with your life!" Elizabeth screamed while crying, a red welt could be seen where she slapped Sebastian.

Paula and Finny tried stopping Elizabeth but was interrupted by Sebastian's forlorn voice, "Leave her, I deserve it…keep hitting me Lady Elizabeth…I don't deserve to live now…" he bowed his head expecting another the slap from lady Elizabeth. After a few moments however it never came, everyone was still crying and Elizabeth had her hand raised above her head all too ready to slap Sebastian, but the former butler, Tanaka, held her raised hand back. He shook his head sadly, tears streaming from his wrinkled eyes.

"I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth…but Master Ciel…is dead"

The words of Tanaka seemed to be able to brought Elizabeth back to reality. The young girl shivered and dropped her hands slowly before throwing herself at the side of Ciel's bed gripping his cold hand tightly in her's.

"Ciel, why did you l-leave me?" Paula came closer to Elizabeth's side and took her into a warm embrace, "Young mistress please…" Paula paused not knowing what to ask of her mistress. Elizabeth reached into one of her pocket, and brought out a crumpled flower ring she made earlier. Taking Ciel's hand she slipped it onto his fingers over the sapphire ring, "Will you marry me?"

Sebastian observing from his chair stood up and brushed back his hair, "Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard…we need to set up the room and dinner for lady Elizabeth and her maid for today, please see to it after you're done…" he tried hiding his sadness behind cold words but couldn't find the breath to continue. The butler slipped out of the room, closing the door silently. He walked down the cold hallway, voided of life, into his plain room. Sebastian remembered his first day as a butler, how Ciel as a strict master had thrown a cake at his face because it had no taste, he had of course developed several cooking skills over the years…honestly he will have to try and find his master again no matter what it takes, afterall everyone believed that Angela Blanc had killed Ciel. Sebastian knew better...

- _Back at Ciel's room-_

"Lady Elizabeth and Miss Paula, I think that it is best if you go back to your room and have something to eat soon," Tanaka suggested.

"Yes, mistress do have something to eat…"

"I don't want to," Elizabeth had stopped crying but now her bright and cheerful voice is reduced to a flat, toneless sound.

"Please Lady Elizabeth, you need to eat," Finny's cerulean eye was also red from crying.

"I said no! Leave me alone! You too Paula!"

The servants was at shocked by Lizzy's outburst but understood the pain of seeing her fiancé dead. They left quietly to their own duties as Lizzy lay herself next to Ciel's corpse, clutching the body in her arms tightly, not caring if the blood stained her pink dress.

As if hearing a voice from a far Lizzy remembered the lullaby, usually sung by Ciel's mother as her sweet voice swayed young Ciel and Lizzy to sleep…

" _The full moon slightly chipped  
That's so me  
So please  
Save me and hold me tight  
Just make me all right  
Under the dark clouds  
Wingless swans in my soul  
From the fortress, a pessimist_

My howl in the night,  
To the isolated star  
Don't drive me crazy  
Everything seems too far  
The sky so deep  
Spread endlessly

How on earth can I get to the strawberry field? "

Later that day, even as the servants tried to convince Elizabeth to eat, she refused all and retreated into her own, allowing no-one to enter her room as she grieved Ciel's death.

\- - - 0 - - - -

Author's note: do you like this chapter? Please review, I know it's short I will be writing another one soon.


	9. His butler, Demonstration

Ciel and Alois finally reached room 30. They pushed opened the door to loud conversations coming from reapers from all around them, there were about 12 in the whole group inlcuding the pair. They were all wearing the suits with small sickles (except for Alois) and the standard issue recuit spectacles. All of a sudden there was a hush as all the reapers stopped talking and stood to attention to a tall man walking through the door.

"Everyone is here I trust?" the man started with his greeting, his thick rimmed glass fitted neatly on his face; beneath his neat hair…everything about this man was neat!

"For those who don't know, my name is William T. Spears. I'm your instructor, I'm here to mould you, to whip you into shape." William fixed his glass, angling it so it gave of a glare, frightening the new recruit even more. He waited patiently, Alois who was really impatient began scratching his bottom just to attract attention, Ciel slapped the blonde's shoulder hoping that he would stop. Alois only pushed Ciel back knocking off his glass from his face. The others recruits were staring at them, all the other wondering if their instructor had noticed.

"Ahem! ...What are you doing?" William walked over to the pair, curiously looking closely at Ciel as if trying to recognise him from somewhere, "Are you not Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked around blindly, without his glasses, he could no longer see further than 7 centimetres in front of his face, his hand wondered around reaching for his glasses, instead grabbing Alois' face. William sighed before bending down to pick up the glass and putting it back for Ciel, "Oh! Thank you sir!" Ciel have met William several times before, once when Madame Red was kill and once again at the Circus

"You should be more careful with your glasses, losing them is like losing an arm or a leg. Please refrain from being distracted…" William paused before turning to Alois with his eyebrows twitching, "Mr. Trancy is it not? ' _booty shorts_ ' are not part of the uniform….but seeing that Grell can wear a dress…just try not to show us your underwear please".

Hearing the comment Alois blushed bright red as the other recruits sniggered at him. A cough from William shut them all up, "I will be with you for the duration of your training as new recruits. Should you find something unclear, do not hesitate to come to me with questions. As my shift ends at six 'o clock, I'll answer any questions asked before 5.30."

At that moment Grell chose to barge inside the room calling out William's name.

"Will-Darling! Why are you so early?"

"Grell, I'm not your darling, please do not distract me. And anyway aren't you an instructor?" The recruits were watching the redhead intently, slightly scared of his razor sharp teeth.

"You know I'm not into children", Grell said before draping his arms around William's shoulder making him jerk back suddenly.

"I don't care, and if you are going to tag along please do something more useful and teach the recruits some stuff"

William turned around quickly motion for the line of reapers to follow him.

"We begin with a tour of the facilities"

- _An hour later, actually it would've only taken 30 had Grell not tried flirting with William and recounting about their past-_

"Hey Ciel, sorry about what happened earlier", Alois whispered as they trailed behind the group.

"It's alright, just try not to knock off my glass again"

Alois nodded as the group had finished the tour and was going into room 30 again.

"Now that your tour is done, you will be allocated to your tasks, but first I need a demonstration of your skills. Those who are more advance will be tested earlier, those who aren't will have to stay back…is that clear?" William fixed his glasses waiting for the answer.

"Yes sir!"

"Now…Ciel Phantomhive, show me what you can do…"

\- - - - - 0 - - - -

Author's note: I know this is a short chapter, but I promise they will be longer, thank you for your support please review. I will upload 3 more chapters soon.

Cheers everyone! xx


	10. His butler, Killing Lilith

Sebastian sat on his bed, crying silently, the demon side of him cursing the more humane side. Demons weren't suppose to cry, they have no feelings, only a cold, black, heart beat inside their chest.

"I'm coming for you young master, even if you thought you have escaped, I will find you and I will tear the reaper's world up if that's what it takes…"

- _You can't wake up, this is not a dream, you are not a human being-_

His heart yearned for Ciel's soul, the sweet delectable taste; the only human soul close enough to an angel's. The grim reapers and angels were the only thing that stood between him and his ambitions to serve Ciel Phantomhive. The hunger fed the beast inside Sebastian, the demon that craved the taste of a soul, a hunger that can never be denied. That was when Sebastian's sanity cracked. His demonic miasma flung forward and destroyed everything that was in the room, from his wardrobe to the windows.

~ _Crash!~_

Splinters flew apart and littered the room. Everything was a mess now. Sebastian transformed into his demon form, feathers crackling from his ebony wings. His eyes glowed a demonic pink as a crazed look returned to his eyes. With the last few moments of sanity he flapped his wings and burst out from the window. Had Sebastian gone a moment later, the demon side of him would take over and proceed to suck out everyone's soul at the Phantomhive's manor.

~Above London

He was hungry and thirsty for a soul, two years of fasting can really change a person, let alone a demon and the only thing could satisfy that hunger is …an angel. The demon flew over London, black wings, shedding black feathers of a crow, his crimson eyes were tempted by the innocent human souls beneath him but they were tasteless compared to a soul of a divine being.

 _There ahead!_ Sebastian saw it the white shadow with wings, it was an angel, the raven did not care what an angel was doing here, he could sense the soul of the female angel pulsing with light. It was almost irresistible….

The demon landed in the shadow, he crawled closer in the stance of a madman, hands shaking with excitement and at the right moment, he jumped forward grabbing the female's throat. The angel cried out in panic, flapping her wings against his face as the demon sank his teeth into the snow-white neck, he ignored her and began clawed his hands inside her chest, crushing the bones to grab at her heart, blood ran slowly down the silk dress.

Using the moment in which the angel faltered, Sebastian ripped away her wings. Her pained screamed filled the night sky, her arms swinging blindly caught his sides – it actually hurts. Sebastian recoiled and retracted his teeth, the butler glove was drench in blood and torn where the claw ripped through it. The angel jerked back and fell to her knees, her chest ripped apart and her dress ruined. The slick red substance ran down from the hole in her chest, onto the part of the roof where she kneeled upon, her white aura had dimmed considerably.

"You filthy creature! What have you done to me!?"

Sebastian smirked, voice cracking , "I'm hungry…that's all…"

"You are hungry?! Because of you I will no longer be able to fly…I will kill you!"

"I doubt that, seeing the state that you are in right now…What is your name?"

"I don't know why I'm talking to you but my name is Lilith"

The name struck a chord in his heart, though such a long time time had past since he heard the name, it brought him back to sanity - _Lilith! -_ Lilith was his old friend from when he was still an archangel, the only angel that stood up for him along with his brother when he was condemned to hell for killing his mother…he had almost killed the most important person in his life!

"Lilith?...You're Lilith?"

"Why would you care, you disgusting, impure creature?"

"That's because …I'm Michael…" Sebastian looked sheepishly at the ground ashamed of what he did to Lilith, a blush lighting up his usually pale face.

"Michael?! Michael Lucifer!?"

Lilith stood up unsteadily, the angel's wounds were already healing and the blood had dried, she removed her hand from her chest and walked towards Sebastian, "Why are you here Michael? I thought you had a great life in hell…"

"I did, but demons make contracts…and so I did…"

"Huh just predictable as always!"

"Did I choose to have a mother who would try killing me?! No…I didn't"

"I'm sorry Michael, I tried-"

"Call me Sebastian"

"What kind of a name is that?"

"A name of a dog, my master thought it would be funny for me to have such a name", Sebastian smirked slightly as the angel took his face in her hands, her thumb brushing his cheek lightly, "I'm sorry about your wings Lilith-

"It's okay Michael, it will grow back", Lilith took the demon and brought him closer into a warm embrace. Sebastian returned the hug stiffly, hoping that he wouldn't kill Lilith, his nose was twitching at the smell of blood, he tried keeping the demon beast in check, but….the urge, it was too strong, his strong arm gripped Lilith harder and she began struggling in pain, her blood squelched and there was a crack as her spine broke, blood bursting from where her back was bent over, he ripped out her spine, tongue sliding over white fangs. Sebastian released the bloody angel, his eyes glowed a demonic pink as he sucked out her soul.

"M-Michael…"

"How many time must I tell you Lilith? It's Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian's shivered in anticipation of the sweet taste and it was delicious... he could get used to this. Lilith's eyes glazed, she breathed her last as her life finally drained away. The butler kneeled over the corpse, lapping in the blood just like a cat would with milk. It was severals hours before he finished...

* * *

"What is this I see, Lucifer?"

A male voice sounded behind Sebastian, footsteps tapped lightly on the brick roof. Sebastian couldn't see properly as Lilith's soul made his brain a little euphoric and dizzy.

~ _tap~tap~_

"Honestly, Lucifer you should stop being rogue, I thought you had a master…" The male finished walking and was standing in front of Sebastian looking down at the demon. It was the last person Sebastian thought he would see, it was his brother Leviathan, the older demon's black hair flew around him, his black coat flapped madly at his back. His hypnotizing blue eyes were behind glasses; he was pretty much a twin of Sebastian but was older by three minutes.

"Hello Leviathan... I would prefer for you to call me Sebastian while we're still above ground."

"And I prefer Arthur"

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same, where is your master?" Arthur stepped over the remains of Lilith and pulled Sebastian up from the ground.

"H-he's dead…"

"You shouldn't be making contracts with liars…Sebastian" Arthur sighed wondering at how stupid his brother could be.

Tears ran down from Sebastian ruby eyes at the mention of Ciel, "He's not a liar…I am…"

"Well my master is just getting annoyed at all the protest that is happening in the Underworld right now, horde of angel are trying to breach our barriers and all this is happening because of you," Arthur gestured to the bloody mess on the ground, "And… as far as I know your master soul can still be obtained-"

"I know."

"You know if you had made a blood contract instead, the agreement would still hold," Arthur brushed a finger over his own contract mark as it glowed lazily.

"I need souls not blood"

"What ever you say brother, you just need to stop feeding on angels," Arthur turned to leave but paused, becoming more serious, "If you want you can come always back to the Underworld now that your contract is over…Sathanis is waiting for you…" Arthur vanished into the night, his high heels clicking loudly.

"Oh believe me…I will never come back until I get the young master, dead or alive", Sebastian licked his lips and discarded his dirty gloves. Had Leviathan (Arthur) knew that the angel was Lilith he would have kill Sebastian…oh well, Lilith lived for too long anyway. The butler made his way back to the Phantomhive manor as the sun climbed the night skies.

 _\- - - - )0( - - - - -_

 _Author's note: hi everyone, in this chapter Sebby goes mad with hunger and once again killed an angel, I mean if you haven't feed for over 2 years, who wouldn't? I would. Hope you like it, lots of presumptions and out of character stuff. Arthur/Leviathan is only for this chapter and will not be in any other and so is Lilith and Sathanis (Mentioned – Sathanis is another name for Satan)_ _ **. Please review! Thank you for reading!**_


	11. His butler, Tempted

Lizzy sat on her bed, contemplating her life and considering if she should live anymore…Life without Ciel was like a lifetime in hell, a period of time she would rather live without. She had refused to eat dinner, speak with anyone and change from her pink dress tainted with Ciel's blood. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Her heart pounded so loudly now that she was sure that everyone outside that room could certainly hear it. Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath and moved her hands from her face wiping the fresh tears away. Lizzy rocked back and forth hugging her knees to her chest. She can feel no accomplishment or pride from her memories in which she had tried to make Ciel smile.

The despair and pain erupts from her like a volcano and soon her cheeks were eyes search for comfort in her makeshift surroundings but nothing was able to comfort her. Her face contorts into a portrait of anguish.

A whisper interrupted her sorrows.

' _Why are you crying, little girlsss..'_

The voice ended with a little hiss. Lizzy gasped looking around for the source of the voice, finding no one she took her blanket and wrapped it around her.

 _-It's just your imagination Lizzy, it's not real!-_ The young girl told herself, gripping the bed sheet tightly until her knuckles became white.

' _oh believe me I am real…'_

Shadows crept inside the room, surrounding her small frame, "Who are you?!" Lizzy tried asking.

' _I'm who I am, I just want you to be happy…Elizabeth Midford…'_

Lizzy looked around wildly searching for her swords, she brought the blades forward ready to strike the shadow but the sword was parried and flicked back at her, the sharp end was pressed close to the young girl's neck. She choked back not wanting to touch her swords

' _It's not good to make me-_

A loud crash interrupted the voice as the door was thrown wide open, there standing at the doorway was Sebastian, the butler's face red from crying but in his hand was several kitchen utensils. Seeing the arrival of Sebastian the shadow hissed and retreated before completely vanishing.

"Lady Elizabeth! Are you alright?"

The sword clanged and fell away from her, "I-I'm alright,"

"That is good then, it's morning now, we have to go to the Undertaker soon…and if may ask you a favour…please take off your clothes"

Lizzy simply stared at Sebastian aghast, completely misunderstanding the statement.

\- - - )0( - - - -

A _uthor's note: I know this is a short chapter but hopefully it wasn't as bad as the last one, the last was actually a collaboration with one of my friends, so it was pretty confusing. Please review I'll write more soon. Thank you :D_


	12. His butler, Disreputable

_~In the case of Prince Soma – Early morning, London, this happens simultaneously to the last chapter~_

"Agni! Are you there Agni?!" The violet hair prince called out to his khansama, running up and down the stairs in panic, for he had forgotten that he was to visit Ciel today and had slept in late. The Indian male's hair was sticking up from his scalps, they were violet; unlike anyone else but Ciel's hair was a navy blue, unlike anyone else also. They were best friend, or so Soma thought.

"My prince! What is it?", Soma's butler a tall white hair man with abilities almost alike Sebastian, looked from the kitchen.

"Agni! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm suppose to be visiting Ciel today!"

"Oh my prince, I forgot all about it, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"It doesn't matter now, I need to go soon", Soma rushed back into his room waiting for his butler to arrive. The couple had been staying at Ciel's town house for several months now, after the events of the Curry Contest, minding the young earl's house after being mindlessly tricked into it. Of course Prince Soma and Agni had accepted, they were afterall friends….

-30 minutes later-

"Agni do you think Ciel would be alright, I haven't heard from him in such a long time," the prince sighed inwardly looking outside the carriage window to stare at the people on the street.

"My Prince, Master Ciel will always be alright if he has Mr. Sebastian with him, that man is amazing in everyway" Agni replied with the usual cheerful expression on his face.

"I know Agni, but I still worry for him, such a small child too, I do hope he has being doing well since I've seen him last"

" And I also my prince"

~2 hours later~

The wooden carriage rolled to a stop as it arrived in front of the Phantomhive's manor, the building stood majestically against the evening sky, as darkness began settling in. Agni went forward to open the door for his prince, Soma stepped off the carriage and the pair waved to the carriage driver, before heading silently towards the brooding mansion. It was slightly cold, Agni could feel it in the air, the seasons have moved on to winter.

The butler and his master walked on the exact same path that Lizzy and her maid had walked on earlier that day, unknowing of what lay inside for them…

Agni knocked on the door, his bubbling prince could hardly contain his excitement at seeing Ciel again. The door opened silently to reveal an emotionless chef, Bardroy if the pair had remembered correctly, they couldn't understand why the man face was so slack or why he had not bother to greet them.

"Mr. Chef how are you doing?" Agni asked politely holding out his hands, Bard looked at the bandaged hand warily before taking it and throwing himself on the Indian, shaking and crying of emotion. Prince Soma's eyes bulged as he tried comprehending what is wrong with the guy, "Mr. Chef, what is wrong, why are you crying?"

The cigarette from Bard's mouth dropped to the ground and was swept away by the wind, "Yes, Mr. Chef do tell us!" Agni had awkwardly returned the man's hug, patting his back gently.

"I-It's the young master my Prince…" Bardroy faltered, not knowing how to continue, the sense of foreboding grew like a storm cloud engulfing the light of hope. The butler froze at the words, as did his prince, "What…had…happened to Ciel?!" Soma demanded the panic stricken man.

Tears streamed from Bardroy's face, his blue eyes red and blistering from the previous rounds of tears, "I really d-don't want to tell you this s-sir, but the Young master is…dead".

Prince Soma and Agni couldn't believed what they just heard ~ Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard dog, a prominent figure in England ~dead? No… they must be mistaken, "No- That can not be you are lying Mr. Chef, you have to be lying", the pair said grim amusement in their voices, but judging from Bard's expression and the state that he was in they doubted that.

Soma's POV ~

 _Ciel Phantomhive, a proud 13 years old boy, intelligent, cunning, handsome and his only friend, the only person who had helped him apart from his butler, protected by an amazing butler, being able to survive fights with guns and knives ~ and now here he is being proclaimed dead by a servant…I don't believe this man…I can't_

Agni's POV~

 _The queen's guard dog is dead?! What of Mr. Sebastian, where is he?! If he is alive, I will skin him apart ~ He promised to protect Master Ciel against all harm…He had failed his job as a Khansama, a person like that deserves to go to hell!_

The young prince stopped as realization struck him ~ Bardroy wasn't lying. The young prince slumped forward as if fainting, his khansama jumping forward to catch him before he fell down, "My prince, are you alright", The butler's eyes were clenched trying to hold in the blood tears that had only every been shed twice in his entire life. Prince Soma's body shook as the tears erupted from his eyes, the liquid soaking up his front scarf. Bardroy looked from where he stood looking sadly at the prince and his servants.

The prince's chest were heaving and his almost inhuman sobs coming from deep within his soul, the tears falling upon the ground and he shook himself out of his khansama's arm and swung his fist at the heavy oak door, crushing the heavy material instantly, adrenaline rushing through him as the anger and emotion controlled his brain, "Where are you Sebastian Michaelis!? You people are lying, where is Ciel Phantomhive, I know he is alive" Prince Soma rushed into the entrance hall crying out loud for the demon butler.

Agni and Bardroy stared, shocked at what the prince was capable of when angry, not once has Agni seen this side of his prince. Soma was about to swing his fist once again but as stopped by a strong arm, "Prince Soma, that is enough…Master Ciel is…dead…"

Agni could do nothing but embraced his angry master as he tried struggling in his butler's grip, "My prince! Please stop, you are hurting yourself!" Agni could not help but cried with his master as Soma stopped trying to fling himself forward in search of Sebastian. The young prince's face showed distress and as he closed his eyes, teardrops slowly ran down his face, his growls of angry turning to nothing but sad whimpers. He had wiped his eyes so much they were red and swollen. When he went to look around, his vision was blurry; it was difficult for him to see clearly…but in his head he could still see the image of the young boy that was his friend; Ciel Phantomhive….dead….they could never meet again ~ not in this life…oh how cruel the Gods can be….

 _To be continued…._

 _Author's note: I have so much test and assignments these days! But I will write as much as I can, perhaps once a week :D ~ Please support me and my story by REVIEWING ~ please, please, please review~ I need to know how I can make the story better and I can't do it without your help! Thank you very much for reading!_


	13. His Butler, A job well done

Never once in his earldom life had Ciel panicked, perhaps not as much as now, all his worries were erased while Sebastian was by his side, but now he stood in front of the group of recruits, holding his scythe awkwardly in one hand, he was the first one to be chosen to demonstrate his skills to William, but so far nothing seemed to have happened except for shuffling of tired feet…that reaper seem to be picking on him today, perhaps as payback to all the trouble Ciel had caused while still a human.

Alois stood smiling like a happy idiot, oblivious to everything around him, while the others stared around the room expecting for something to happen.

Ciel felt his face burning up with embarrassment as some recruits started whispering among themselves. Grell was also quite confused at what was suppose to happen, "William….is he uh..suppose to do something?" The reaper merely stared at Ciel for a moment before taking out a small leather bound book.

 _~That jerk! He was suppose to take that out 10 thousands years earlier not stand around staring at me! ~_ Ciel thought angrily, a small fist bunched up and his teeth gritting in annoyance.

"This is what you'll be tested on, your enhanced abilities as a reaper, your reactions time to attacks, your skills to defend yourself and your skills in collecting cinematic records," William fixed his glasses before continuing, "To collect a cinematic record, hold out your scythe and actually tell your scythe what to do, when you see the blue glow at the tip, swing it and the record and it will be collected back in the data." William glared at Ciel before opening the book, " In this book is a collect, ion of dream memories, they are like cinematic records but are not able to hurt a reaper if it attacks you. Your task is to collect a strand of memory and return it to the data bank with the help of your recruit scythe", he held open a page and waited a moment as a blue glow lit the blank paper, a snake-like memory, shaped like a film strip slithered from the page and shot towards Ciel like an arrow.

"Waa?!"

During the first few jiffy the young earl stood rigid, shocked at how fast the memory record was moving, but the next moment Ciel found himself flat on the floor, the record missed him and was impaled into the wall. Had Ciel not reacted faster he would have been impaled. The other recruits were staring, surprised, shocked even.

~ _Now is not the time to be lying around!~_ Ciel thought to himself as he pulled his body up from the floor, holding out his scythe in one hand, the other hand fixing his glasses up his nose. The memory record pulled itself from the wall and came at Ciel once again, the young reaper dodged as the records missed him by an inch. The others reapers were backing away from the middle of the room to watch.

He jumped onto one of the tables and chased after the filmstrips, marveling at his enhanced abilities as a reaper, his legs were able to run long distances and his asthma was a distant memory, Ciel kept on running, dodging the records where he could and eventually backing up into a corner where he could finally collect them. Collecting the records was harder than expected, they were able to split, hide and even pull at an arm or a leg. And that was exactly what happened. Trapped in a corner Ciel was unable to move as the records appeared from above his heads and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, the glowing filmstrips ran down his chest and twirled around his abdomen constricting it until he could hardly breath.

~ _Blood hell William, you said it wouldn't hurt!_ ~ Ciel thought angrily

"Whoa!" The sound of surprised echoed through the room, even Grell and William was watching intently. Alois was clapping and cheering his name, "You can do it Ciel! Use your scythe to cut it!"

"Please do be quiet Mr. Trancy", an annoyed reaper poked the blonde's shoulder to shut him up.

Ciel struggled violently and tried bringing his arms closer to his body, the record raised their heads like a snake, pulling his arm further away. He gasped as they constricted tighter, his glasses almost falling off his nose.

~ _No! I will not loose to mindless cinematic records!_ ~ With the last of his new reaper strength, Ciel wrenched his arms forwards, and with the scythe glowing a light blue, he cut through the memory records, letting the blue light pull the filmstrips back into the database. The records jerked back and rewind themselves into the scythe, eventually disappearing. Once that was done, Ciel dropped painfully onto the floor, his scythe still gripped tightly in one of his hands. Some of the recruits ran towards him congratulating and helping him up from the floor. Ciel stood up unsteadily only to be knocked down once again by Alois who had him pinned down and was hugging him tightly.

"A-Alois please do get off me…"

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry…"

William walked towards Ciel with an excited Grell behind his back, bottoms wiggling, "Ciel Phantomhive, a job well done please see me after everyone has left", he fixed his glass once again and called out the next demonstrator, "Alois Trancy? Please show us what you can do…", William opened the record book once again and a film strip sped towards Alois who was staring blankly at the wall. The record hit the poor boy straight through the stomach, impaling him and driving him back into the wall.

Ciel's eyes widen in horror at the sight, worried for his friend's safety, "Alois!"

 _To be continued….._

 _Author's note: Sorry for not updating regularly I have too much school works and I don't have much time but I will update soon from now on please bear with me, hope you are enjoying this, I wonder if I should write Alois' turn to collect the cinematic records….Thank you to those who reviewed, and those who have read the story ^.^_


End file.
